Dog in the yard
by AutumnCalifornia
Summary: Draco is annoyed because Harrys dog is always in his yard...


365 Prompt Challenge: Scenario – Your dog keeps getting into my yard

Insane House Competition: Pairing – Harry/Draco

Word count: 868

* * *

"Potter! This is the last time that I tell you to keep your dog in your own house! I do not care how exactly you do this but I will hex him the next time I see him in my yard!"

Draco was furious. This stupid hero could not even take care of his own dog! Harry just stood there and chuckled. Like he always did when he told him to take care of his dog.

"Come on, Malfoy. I'm sure that you like him. And he likes you, that's why I can't keep him away from you."

The words did not calm Draco down, not really. But he knew that the blond enjoyed the dog's company. Why? Because he was the dog. Of course, Malfoy did not know that there was no real dog, that it was just Harry in his animagus form. It was his only chance to be close to him and to get his attention without insults or being ignored.

"This is the last time. The next time you can pick up your dog from the animal shelter!"

Draco walked out of his house and threw the door shut. Well, it could have been better. Harry sighed and sat down on his couch. Maybe he should apologise. After all, he wanted to spend more time with Malfoy without being a dog most of the time. He did not know when he fell for the Malfoy heir. Maybe in their 6th year? Or when Malfoy helped them to escape from the Manor and decided to fight with them? Or it was the moment he first saw him in Diagon Alley. A groan escaped him and he got up. Harry opened the doors, changed into his animagus form again and went out of the house. He, or better his dog, had to apologise. And he knew that Draco would not be mad anymore.

When he was outside he began to dig a hole to get into Dracos yard again. It did not take him too long since this was definitely not the first time he did this. The former Gryffindor crawled through the hole and ran towards the back door. He stopped and yowled when something bit his front paw. It was a trap and it fucking _hurt_! This idiot did not lie when he told him to hex him the next time. Harry could not stop whining which caused Malfoy to get out and see what happened. But instead of being happy he felt bad. The dog just wanted to spend time with him and...he could not deny the fact that it made him happy whenever this foolish dog came over. He used his wand to vanish the trap and walked closer.

"I...I'm sorry. I did...I did not want this to happen..."

Draco knelt down and used his wand again to heal the paw. The dog looked at him but did not bite or hurt him in any other way. As soon as his paw was fine again he jumped on Malfoy and licked his face. He wanted to push him away but could not. This dog was ridiculous heavy so there was no way out. And maybe it was a soft payback for the trap. Could have been worse. He ran his hands through the thick and messy fur. This dog just fit perfectly fine to Potter. Messy, thick fur, amazing green eyes, a stupid forgiving soul... Draco sighed and smiled a little.

"Let's say...we are even. You always destroyed my flowers and I hurt you...alright?"

The dog looked up and gave a nod before he licked his cheek, wriggling his tail.

"You...you understand me? You're definitely not a normal dog..."

This time, the dog shook his head and tried to look as innocent as possible.

"No way...I should have known. This ridiculous green eyes, your stupid messy fur... **Potter.** "

As soon as it was out he changed back and sat on Draco who flinched because it was even heavier than before. Harry sat down next to him and sighed.

"Let...let me explain."

Draco just nodded. Maybe because he wanted to hear what Potter had to say. Maybe he even liked the explanation.

"I wanted your attention. You always insulted me, we were not able to speak like normal people...it was not planned that I spied on you like this but you always accepted me as a dog and were kind."

"And why did you want my attention? "

Harry tried to get his whole Gryffindor courage together but it was harder than he thought. It could destroy everything. But he was willing to risk it.

"...because I fancy you."

Draco assumed such an answer but it still surprised him. Before Harry could get up and leave he grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him closer. Their lips crashed together in a sloppy kiss. It did not last long but both were satisfied with each other's reaction.

"Took you long enough, Potter. Just...do not ruin my flowers again and behave like a normal human being. I am not in love with your animagus form. Then...I might give this a chance..."

Harry was more than happy and gave him a proper kiss this time.


End file.
